


When Doves Cry (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: 在一个案子中，Harold Finch被他们的老对头绑架了。为了救他，每个人都行动起来。





	When Doves Cry (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When Doves Cry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/993256) by [Melymels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melymels/pseuds/Melymels). 



 

**圣鸽的眼泪**

 

 

Title: When Doves Cry

Author: Melymels（<http://archiveofourown.org/users/Melymels/profile> ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: Person of Interest (TV)

Pairing: Harold Finch/John Reese

Rating: PG

Additional Tags:

Non-Graphic Violence, Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss

 

**Summary** **：**

In the middle of a case, Harold Finch is kidnapped by an old enemy. It will take the assistance of all members of team machine to get him back.

 

**A/N** **：**

OK, so this is my first story, so please be gentle!

I'm from the UK so forgive any 'Britishisms' and English spelling. I've tred to maintain the integrity of the characters as much as I can.

No beta so all errors are my own.

 

 

原文地址：

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/993256>

 

授权：

Oh, thank you for such kind comments Izqsk (Doris). TBH the name of Snape is coincidental and I hadn't realised until you pointed it out!

I would be honoured for you to translate this into Chinese - I am in awe of your bi-lingual abilities.

 

 

**警告：**

非详细描写的暴力，伤害/安慰，初吻

 

**摘要：**

在一个案子中，Harold Finch被他们的老对头绑架了。为了救他，每个人都行动起来。

 

 

**某鱼注：**

 

完全不知道题目和故事有什么关系，不明觉厉

 

很常见的老梗，Finch被绑架，但是这回没有下药

以及这回也有不一样的地方

 

整篇文都是很常见的梗，可依旧有触动我的地方，外加莫名其妙的笑点和脑补，所以翻译出来

 

不接受角色攻击、CP攻击、对原作者的攻击

所有不好全是我的错

 

 

**===== When Doves Cry** **圣鸽的眼泪 =====**

  

  

**序**

 

 

Harold Finch身子浮浮沉沉。他正漂在昏睡和清醒之间杳无人烟的荒凉混沌中，意识已经脱离了身体，但即使他正毫无目的地在云山雾罩里游荡，令人窒息的危险感觉也如影随形。他不可能躲一辈子，一旦那东西找上门来，恐怖与痛苦将会让他无处可逃。

 

 

**********

 

 

**Chapter 1**

 

 

“我们有新号码了，Mr. Reese。”John Reese听见自己的朋友兼搭档，Harold Finch，那熟悉的声音，不由得荡出一丝微笑。

 

“Michael Snape，28岁。他在法院的事务室（Clerk’s office）做助理。来看看我们还能找到什么。”Finch一边说着一边把相片贴上了图书馆工作间的玻璃板，那是个英俊的金发男人。

 

Reese随意靠着墙，看Finch施展魔法，用他精湛高超的电脑技术透视Michael Snape的一生，心里却暗暗琢磨，自己和这位性格古怪的亿万富翁，两人之间的关系确实是在一点一滴进步。当John第一次遇见Finch，他以为小个子只不过是上帝情结爆发的有钱人。即便如此，Finch也激起了他的好奇心，然后，他们在一起工作的时间越长，John就越深地被他所吸引，如同飞蛾抗拒不了火光一般。他不太确定究竟是Finch的哪一点让自己想了解更多，想了解全部。当然，他能看到Harold内心正直高雅亲切仁慈的品质。小个子男人一直都致力于救人，不仅仅是字面意思，还有经济上，情感上，甚至是道德上的帮助。就如同他当初救了我一样，John在心里对自己说。

 

在Finch招募Reese拯救号码的那会儿，他正处于人生的谷底。老板试图杀他灭口让他对CIA间谍这份工作彻底失望了，而挚爱Jessica的不幸遇害则成为压垮他的最后一根稻草，于是John选择了沉溺酒精。Harold给了他一个目标，知道他需要用保护别人当作精神寄托，所以提供机会。但Harold给他的绝不仅仅只是一个目标；他还给了他友谊。Harold是John这辈子最好的朋友——他心思细腻，关切体贴，忠诚不渝，英勇无畏。

 

Finch那种平日里不太看得出来的勇敢以及为了救号码自愿身陷险境的举动让John震撼不已。他同样多次救过John的性命。Reese知道Harold其实是受过惊吓的，尤其在Root绑走他之后，可小个子男人依旧为了能给John做后援而几次三番不顾自己的安危，在必要的时候毫不犹豫出来卧底。

 

如果John对自己够诚实的话，那么他已经越来越难眼睁睁看着Finch遭遇危险了。事实上他简直对此深恶痛绝。要是按他自己的想法，Finch应该一直待在图书馆，最好是有John或者Bear守着。不过他明白这根本不可能，于是他偷偷将自己的首要目标设定成不惜一切代价保护Harold。其他所有的事情都在第二位。没错，他永远不会对Harold承认的，John微笑，想着要是老板知道了会怎样腹诽他。他几乎能听见Finch用他特有的干巴巴的腔调表示难以认同。

 

而这是吸引John的另一个因素。当人们第一次见到Harold，他们可能会觉得他是个无趣的不苟言笑的家伙。但John了解他的朋友。Harold有种一本正经同时又极为敏锐的冷幽默，John特别享受逗着他表达出来的过程，他也特别喜欢两人互相打趣的轻松气氛。

 

偷眼看去，John见Finch正聚精会神整理新号码的资料。前特工明白老板不是个传统意义上的英俊男人；他们的新号码比Finch有魅力得多。不过对John来讲，Finch是无与伦比的。他看着Finch工作，干净整齐的手指在键盘上飞舞，绝对精确优雅，不由得想象，那手指如果在自己的皮肤上起舞会是怎样一种感觉。Finch的碰触会不会轻柔得几不可辨，让他因此而起鸡皮疙瘩？或者他的碰触会更加坚实，确定，甚至带有掌控的意味，如同音乐大师般在John身上演奏？

 

Finch总结性的声音把John拉回了现实。“Snape先生一个人住在布鲁克林的公寓。他没结过婚，也没有孩子，至少大家都是这样认为的。”小个子咧咧嘴，“除了小额信用卡账单，没有负债，没有犯罪记录。没什么能解释机器给出他号码的原因。我能找到的关于Snape先生最值得注意的就是他好像最近几个月频繁地生病。事实上，这也是他今天再度缺勤理由。”

 

“OK，我会去他家看看他在不在。希望我能找到些有用的，和平常一样，先黑了他的电话。”Reese回答，稍微有点失望自己没法再多看一会儿Finch用心工作的模样。

 

“而我就去法院，看看能不能从他同事那边收集一些信息。我会和他们讲我的保险公司受理了他的医疗保险。”Finch用上了他“Mr. Wren”的语气。

 

“好的Finch，但记着保持联络。”John没有掩盖声音中的担心，他拿起外衣，离开了温暖的图书馆，走进一月份寒风刺骨的纽约街头。

 

 

**********

 

 

Finch在法院和Michael Snape的主管Daniels太太谈了谈。她提供了不少信息，但还是无助于Finch深入了解这位号码。直到几个月前，Snape都是个厚道可靠，工作勤奋的好员工，从来没有歇过一天病假。不过后来，他开始越来越多地请假。他告诉Daniels太太是因为某些私人事务，不过她也不知道那究竟是什么。据她所知，Snape先生并没有固定的女朋友，而且在办公室里大家也都认为他是有点娘气的男人。

 

“您帮了大忙了，Daniels太太，”Finch表示感谢，对方则把他送出办公室，来到开放工作区。“要是不太麻烦的话，您介意我用一下那边空着的桌子么？我需要在离开之前打几个电话。”他问道。

 

“当然没问题，Wren先生，请自便。”Daniels太太笑着回答，有点被Harold端庄得体的举止迷住了。她带着Finch走到空桌前，转身回办公室的时候又禁不住往后瞥了一眼这位彬彬有礼的保险员。

 

Harold小心地在那张桌子上装好无线摄像头，这样就能远程监控整间办公室。然后他轻点耳机，和John Reese联系。

 

“你在么，Mr. Reese？”Finch小声问。

 

“怎么样了Harold？”Reese用他通常和Finch说话时那种轻柔悦耳的腔调回答。

 

“恐怕我没找到什么有用的。你现在能定位我们旷工的号码么？”Harold充满希望地问前特工。

 

“我到的时候他不在家，不过十分钟之前回来了。他肯定没生病，就是看上去很紧张。我已经连上了他的电话，但还没什么动静。你现在在哪儿Finch？”

 

“我还在法院。已经装好了摄像头，所以我准备回图书馆，看看能不能进一步再找到些Snape先生的资料。同时，我也会请Detective Carter帮忙做个背景调查。”

 

“干得不错Finch。”John赞了一句。

 

Finch挂了电话，马上又打给Detective Joss Carter，他们在警局的两位同盟之一。女警探答应帮忙看她能有什么发现。Carter是个非常优秀的警官，Finch在心里暗想，而他也相信，假如还有什么遗漏的细节，Carter一定会找出来。

 

收拾停当，Finch又环顾四周。办公室看上去很普通，最平凡忙碌的一天。没人留意Harold，因为他们都在顾着手头的事务。无论威胁是什么，可能都和Michael Snape先生工作的地方无关。

 

Harold希望Reese能在还来得及之前找到危险源头。他对此确信不疑，倘若有任何人能做到，那么非John莫属。前特工用行动屡次证明他的洞察力敏锐人脉广泛，而Harold也默默为自己选择了这样的搭档而高兴。更别提其他方面的优点了，Finch自嘲地想。他是个眼光相当挑剔人，愿意欣赏各种美丽的事物。而对他来讲，Reese就是力与美的典型代表，前特工锋利的颧骨，直挺的鼻子，长而浓密的睫毛，犹如大海般深邃的双眸。小个子男人禁不住因为自己过于生动的想象而轻笑——这下你可惨了，Harold，心里有个声音温和地劝说道。

 

Finch一直都对男人感兴趣。同时他也喜欢女人——特别是前未婚妻Grace那样的女人，有着温暖柔和的内在美——这是另一种欣赏，就好像欣赏一幅旷世名作。不过他只会对男人产生真正发自心底的热情，几乎疯狂、浑然忘我、迫不及待肌肤相亲的悸动。所以，Finch完全不惊讶自己会被搭档所吸引。他偶尔会忍不住寻思，要是把他们的关系更进一步会怎样，不过这纯属妄想。John永远不会对他这样的类型有任何兴趣。前特工只要愿意，能得到他喜欢的任何人，所以为什么他会想要一个中年危机，眼神不济的瘸子？别做白日梦了，快点集中精力工作啊，Harold收起自己对John不专业的情绪，镇定心神，走出办公室，准备回到图书馆……然后他就没能回去。

 

 

**********

 

 

布鲁克林，Reese坐在车里，守着Michael Snape的公寓，架着双筒望远镜观察。他已经盯了好几个钟头，目前什么都没发生。不过Snape确实相当不安，在屋子里来回踱步。他肯定在害怕什么东西，或者什么人。

 

他们还是没找到威胁究竟来自哪里，可这也没什么奇怪的。每次机器吐出号码，他们从来都不会知道这个人为什么被选中，只知道号码会被卷入暴力犯罪，或者是受害者，或者是加害人。而且之前他们也搞错过不止一次。

 

Snape从各方面看都平凡得无趣，但John多年前就明白事情往往不会是表面的样子。号码平淡的生活很有可能是为了某些更有趣也更危险的事情而做的伪装。

 

突然，有什么东西在移动，吸引了Reese的注意。他重新调整望远镜焦距，发现一个人影偷偷摸摸靠近Snape的公寓。前特工扫视一圈，寻找任何不寻常的迹象。尽管他看不到别人，可这并不意味着没有人躲在暗处，John懂得永远要防患于未然。

 

Reese轻手轻脚下了车，直奔Snape的门口，小心观察目标，同时一边走一边继续寻找同伙。是时候该有个答案了。

 

 

**********

 

 

Finch有麻烦了。

 

他正要离开法院的时候，被黑警组织HR的高级成员Patrick Simmons警官撞个正着。Finch回忆起上次他和这位警官的接触，当时他用很不客气的语气规劝Simmons撤销他们对黑帮头子Carl Elias的支持，因为Elias绑架了Detective Carter的儿子。如今，Finch清楚Simmons一伙人已经后悔了。

 

他看到Simmons脸上闪过一抹回忆的表情，然后Finch的心沉了下去。“哎呦哎呦，看看这是谁啊。”Simmons冷笑，“这不就是那个以为自己能敲诈HR的家伙么。”

 

“恰恰相反，Simmons警官，我当时只是指出，和Elias成为同盟对于HR可能不是最有利的选择。”Finch试着保持冷静，悄悄把手伸进外套口袋，摸索着手机想要打给Reese。

 

“我不在乎你怎么说，但你不可能威胁了HR然后还能拍拍屁股走人。”Simmons上前一步，侵入了Finch的私人空间，直接抓住他的小臂，五指铁爪般扣得死紧。“你会跟我走。要是你敢喊救命或者引起任何人的注意，我只要说你是拘捕的通缉犯别人就不会管了。还不行的话，我再叫些警察过来？”看上去他好像没打算更多的东西。

 

“完全没问题，警官。”Harold声音扭曲地顺从道。

 

“我以为你没有武器？”Simmons粗鲁地把Finch浑身上下搜过一遍，“但最好我还是把这个拿走。”他找到了Finch口袋里的手机，直接拆下电池，装进了自己兜里。Finch心里咯噔一下。

 

在Harold还没反应过来之前，Simmons就把他的胳膊扭到身后，给他上了手铐，咔嗒一声，紧紧锁住。

 

Simmons拖着Finch往警车里走，Finch则飞快算计着自己目前的选择。他不确定Simmons要把自己带到哪里，或者届时他有怎样的计划。可Harold必须有所准备。如果他在几小时内不能和Reese联系，John一定会担心，但失去了他的手机信号，Reese也没法追踪到他。假如他能拿到另一部手机，或者接触到电脑，那就能给Reese留个简单的消息，甚至定位一个坐标给前特工指路。

 

Simmons把Finch塞进后座，乓地一声关上车门。Finch从窗户里看着黑警拿出自己的手机打了个电话。他紧张地听着Simmons，却不太明白那些断断续续的单词，“……Elias……15区……榨出点有用的（extract）……”

 

所以，这样看来Simmons是要把他带到15分局。真是可惜Detective Carter还有Fusco不在那边，Harold暗自皱眉。如果他们在，他或许能吸引他们的注意。

 

Simmons一声不吭地开车，Finch则努力了一下让他开口说些什么。在被Root绑架之后，Reese已经开始教他怎么对应各种突发情况，包括遭遇绑架成为人质。他应该尽量把自己表现成一个随和无害的人，这样绑匪就比较不容易伤害他。可Harold并不认为Simmons吃这一套。Simmons是个不折不扣的黑警，没有任何迹象说明除了自己，或者还有家人，他还关心任何事情。所以Harold最终闭上嘴，利用这点儿时间来考虑怎么能尽量保全自己。

 

当他们到达15分局，Simmons直接拽着Harold走过登记处，下到地下室的羁押牢房。‘这可不太好，’Harold喃喃自语。

 

“你不要给我登记一下么Simmons警官？”他问。

 

“别急啊，”Simmons咧嘴一笑，让Harold凭空打个冷战，“我们先聊聊再说。”

 

“我相信这样做侵犯了我的宪法权利，警官。”Finch一边反抗一边拖延时间。见Simmons没回答，他才意识到这回自己的麻烦远远超出了想象。“当然，你不会真的在意我的宪法权利，是吧？”Harold对此根本没抱有任何希望。

 

Simmons推着他进入一间牢房，他的手依旧被拷在身后。在Harold转身的时候，Simmons重重关上铁门，落锁声回荡在四周。Harold稍微松了口气，且不论有多么些微，起码现在暂时没事了。

 

他扭头扫视一圈。这是个相当标准的禁闭室，可能十平方尺。角落里有一张窄小的帆布床，窗户高高挂在墙上，用铁栏防护。牢房大门是结实厚重的金属，上面有个很小的窗口，应该是能让警官不用打开门就看到里面的罪犯。这里没有任何东西能帮Harold逃走，或者帮他给外面传个消息。另外，他的双手还被反身铐着，不管是什么，他能做的都相当有限。

 

他毫不怀疑，无论Simmons有怎样的计划，那都绝对不会是好事。他不觉得Simmons会杀了自己，因为如果他想要灭口，就不会费力把Finch带到这里来。可这个认识并没有给他应有的安慰。毕竟世界上比死亡更糟糕的事还有太多太多。

 

Harold努力压下心里不断生发的惊惶。镇静，深呼吸，他告诉自己，然后慢慢坐在凹凸不平的小床上。思绪回到自己被Root绑架的日子，除了把他的手割破，那女人其实并没有真的伤害到他。然而，被掳走的经历依旧相当可怕。听着她疯狂说教，看着她折磨Denton Weeks，简直就是噩梦，自己的无力反抗令他痛苦不已。他闭上眼，希望抛下这段悲惨的回忆，试着想点儿什么高兴的事，比如在寒冷的冬天带着Bear去散步，或者在图书馆悠闲地花上一个下午，和Reese在一起。

 

Reese。想到前特工，让Harold的胃都拧了个个儿。他知道John察觉到自己不见了一定会很不安。Detective Carter已经告诉过他，在自己被Root绑走的那几天里Reese是多么绝望。一想到自己会给Reese带来更多的哀恸，他的心就好像被戳穿了一般难受。你这一辈子已经经历过太多痛苦了，John。牢房里，Harold沮丧地坐在床垫上，等待着自己的命运。

 

 

**********

 

 

**Chapter 2**

 

 

“我需要你的帮助，Carter——我和Finch失去联系了。”

 

Detective Joss Carter听到John Reese在电话另一端紧张的声音，不由得叹了口气。她明白那个嗜书如命谈吐文雅的男人对Reese意味着什么，也想起了几个月前Harold Finch被绑架之后，Reese是怎样绝望而不顾一切地四处找他。猛一看，可能会觉得他们好像一对奇怪的伴侣。John Reese，强悍，前CIA特工，突击队员，而Harold Finch，天才电脑技术宅，还喜欢高档西装。不过Carter承认，他们简直是相互补足配合默契。她不知道他们是从哪里得到的信息，可自从她也开始帮忙之后，已经数不清有多少次犯罪被提前制止或者化为无形。

 

“冷静点儿John，告诉我发生了什么。”Carter沉声道。

 

“Finch正在法院追踪一条线索，而我在这边看着Michael Snape。他几个小时前就应该和我联系的，但是没有，而且也没有留下任何信号。”

 

“我假设你已经给他打过电话了？”Carter问。

 

“他的电话要不就是没电了，要不就是电池被摘走了。我追踪不到。”

 

“我知道你不想让我发个APB，或者失踪人口警报。那你想要我做什么？”

（译注：APB，all points bulletin，警局向各方发布的全境通告）

 

“你能去法院看看是不是他发生了什么意外么？我这边会尽量再试试每一条可能的线索。”

 

“没问题John，我这就去。”Carter挂上电话，重重叹了口气。这绝不是什么好事。Reese在遇到Finch之前一直是肩负使命的斗士，如果有谁敢挡他的道就只能自求多福了。她一定要竭尽所能在John造成过多附带损害之前找到Finch。

 

 

**********

 

 

John现在十分绝望。在Finch失去联系之后，他已经回过图书馆，没找到老板，只有看上去相当躁动的Bear，马里诺犬整整一上午都被圈在屋里无人理睬。John也尝试了所有他们曾经用过的号码打给Harold，没人接听。他同样使用了两人约定的紧急号码，想看看有没有Finch留的口信，可什么都没有。他让Carter去法院查看，自己则去到了每一个安全屋，依旧看不到Harold的踪影。

 

这比Root绑走他还要糟糕，John在心里想。至少那会儿自己知道发生了什么，至少他有线索可以追查。但这回，Harold就这么凭空消失了，毫无理由。

 

John不知道倘若他的朋友发生了任何意外，自己会做出什么激烈的举动。他不确定究竟从何时起，Harold变成了自己生存的必需，但事实就是如此。稍加回忆，John想到了，那是从Root绑架了Finch之后。只要能找回小个子男人，他不惜任何代价。任何，哪怕是号码，他也不在乎。

 

要是有人再一次绑架了Finch……好吧，他们会后悔活在世上的。John一定会让他们付出代价。而假如他们胆敢伤了Harold，那么就算逃到天涯海角也是没用。John会找到他们，当他站在那些人渣面前，就没什么慈悲可言了，他保证那绝不仅仅是瞄准膝盖就能了事的。

 

John明白Finch不会同意自己现在的想法，可这次，他不在乎。Harold是个慈悲心肠的好人，不喜欢暴力，又想要救所有人。可有些人真的不值得救，在John看来，那些伤害Finch的人绝对属于这一类。有时候小个子老板不得不保护自己躲避由于自身善意而引发的危险。

 

该找援兵了，John寻思着打通了电话。

 

“你好啊Leon，”他招呼，“我需要你帮忙黑进几个摄像头，”不容商量的语气。

 

“John，是你么？为什么你要我来帮忙搞定摄像头——我肯定Finchy就算睡着了也能手到擒来。”Leon回答。

 

“他就是我需要你来帮忙的原因。我又把他弄丢了。别多说了，20分钟后，纽约公共图书馆外面，我来接你。”

 

“上帝啊，你还真以为我是给你打工的”。Leon夸张地悲叹，不过John知道他会来。这个前任会计——现任盗用公款罪犯喜欢Harold，哪怕永远不会当面承认。

 

 

**********

 

 

好罢，John会怎么做？Harold问自己。他现在已经没主意了。被反铐双手锁在牢房里，没有电话，没有电脑，他的选择不是一般的有限。如果他是John Reese，他肯定自己能越狱，不过可悲的是，Reese众多的专业技能中他连一项也没有。

 

他忍不住猜想，Simmons究竟打算怎样。Finch知道Simmons想要得到信息。关于自己真实的身份，关于那些可以帮HR重新得回Elias好感的情报。但无论发生什么，Finch都决不能松口。他足够坚强到能抵抗一切么？他必须扛下去。因为他说的任何一个字都会让别人陷入险境，而他活到现在已经让太多的人为自己牺牲了，他绝不允许再有人因为自己受到伤害。

 

Finch的思绪被外面咔嗒一声打断，牢房门打开了。他看着Simmons同另外两个穿制服的警察走进来。Simmons朝Harold露出猛兽般的扭曲笑容，“现在人到齐了，是时候好好相互介绍一下了。”

 

Harold腾地站起来，面对眼前的三个男人。他脊背打得笔直，带着同样毅然决然的信念。牢房厚重的铁门慢慢关上，空留回声。

 

 

**********

 

 

Lionel Fusco一整天都倒霉透了。上班的路上他的车抛锚，自己不小心打翻咖啡弄脏了最喜欢的领带，而现在，他躲不开的报应，Pat Simmons又打来了电话。无论Simmons要什么，Lionel都别无选择只能顺从。他有太多需要隐瞒的黑历史，而Simmons掌握着绝大部分秘密。

 

“你想怎样Simmons？”Lionel至少在语气上可以有所坚持。

 

“哦哦Lionel，这是问候同事该有的样子么？”Simmons喷着鼻息，阴阳怪气。“我要你下来到15分局——这儿有个人我想让你见见。”

 

“能不能等等？我还有份正经工作要干你不是不知道吧？”Lionel反抗。

 

“为HR卖命就是你那份正经工作的一部分，Lionel，你心里明白。或者，你更愿意我去找你的上级聊聊……”

 

Lionel暗暗磨牙，“好吧好吧，有点儿耐心。我马上就去。”

 

“这才是乖孩子，Lionel。”Simmons窃笑。

 

四十五分钟后，Fusco在15分局外停好车，直奔里面。Simmons正等着他。

 

“我们到下面的牢房去。”Simmons一边告诉Lionel一边领着他下楼梯，来到位于地下室的禁闭室。“我今天早上在街上捡了个人，觉得你可能会认识。但我恐怕他不怎么合作，就算我们相当善于劝导也没什么效果。”Simmons咧咧嘴冷笑，Lionel则因为他的语气抖了抖。他希望事情不会是自己想的那个样子，但世事难料，碰上Simmons，他只能怪自己太天真。

 

“为什么你会觉得我认识他？”胖警官问道，有些好奇，却也没真的期待能得到答案。

 

“就算是我有我的原因吧。他给HR带来了很多麻烦，我想知道这是为什么。另外我想知道他给谁干活。我说你可能认识他，是因为他之前帮过你的搭档。”

 

Lionel真的有点慌了。随着他们走进羁押区，他看见了两个有点眼熟的警察，不过不知道姓名。他只知道他们是HR的人，真真正正的黑警，心狠手辣，百无禁忌。

 

Fusco试探性走向牢房，从第一间的铁门背后传来困难痛苦的呼吸声，显然有什么人在饱受折磨。他咬紧下巴，慢慢伸手。随着厚重的铁门滑开，他被吓得浑身发凉，呆立当场。

 

 

**********

 

 

Carter在法院什么收获也没有。她正想着接下来要怎么办的时候口袋里的电话嗡嗡震动起来。来电显示是她的搭档，Lionel Fusco。Carter略微考虑想转到语音信箱，可有什么东西告诉她，她应该接这通电话。

 

“Lionel，什么——我正忙着——”

 

“Carter，你必须马上过来。”Lionel打断了她的话头，听上去前所未有的惊惶。“是关于眼镜先生的事。他惹大麻烦了。我可不要当那个去告诉神奇小子的人……”

 

“Lionel，”Carter插口，“慢点儿。你说Finch惹大麻烦了是什么意思？我正在到处找他。”女警官因为这个消息心都提到了嗓子眼儿，焦急问道。

 

“Simmons和他的HR兄弟抓了他。Simmons在法院看见他，认出来当时我们保护那些大佬的时候他也掺和进来了。然后Simmons打算逼问出Finch的真实身份，还有他同伙是谁。他说他会让Finch付出代价，因为眼镜先生导致了他们失去Elias的支持。”

 

“你怎么知道这些的？”

 

“Simmons打给我，让我过去15分局，看我是不是能认出Finch。我刚到。Simmons的打手已经拷问过他了，Carter。他简直一团糟。我告诉Simmons说Finch是你的一个线人（CI），要是他们把他搞垮了你会大发雷霆。我现在试着把他弄出来，不过需要支援才行。你得赶快过来，Carter。”

（译注：CI，confidential informants，机密线人）

 

“马上就到，Lionel。尽量拖延时间别让他们再动手。”Carter嘱咐着，抓起配枪和大衣。

 

女警官一边在高峰时期的车流中警笛长鸣一路狂飙，一边心里寻思究竟要不要打电话给John。如果她现在告诉John，她绝没可能阻止那男人冲到15分局大开杀戒。为了救回Finch，他可以做任何事。但那样必将会暴露Reese，将他置于危险境地，更别提还有别人也会被卷进来。Carter使劲儿咽下内疚。无论怎样，John都不可能比她先到，她和自己说，同时猛踩一脚油门。

  

 

**********

 

 

Carter看着几乎人事不省的Harold被急救员抬到轮床上，只能强压下自己的愤怒。小个子男人的西服上衣、领带和眼镜都不见了，他脸上布满渗着血的瘀伤和青紫，一只眼睛肿得老高。他小心护着自己的左手，看上去断了好几根手指。女警官不知道在那凌乱的衣衫之下还藏着多少伤处。

 

Simmons和他的打手在Carter到来之前就离开了，显然收到了Fusco的警告。这很好，要是她看到那群人渣……罢了，她完全不觉得自己需要为可能的行为负责。

 

轮床被推出牢房，经过她身边，Carter听见Finch微弱的声音，“谢谢你，警探。”这就好像是个告别，好像她的工作已经完成了。Carter心酸地领悟到，这男人根本没期待任何人来救他，来给他支持和力量。

 

Finch是个极度注重隐私的人。他从来不会泄露任何个人信息，也很少表达出什么感情。他不会想要她看见自己这幅脆弱残破的样子。不过Harold对待Carter一直都十分尊重，而女警探发自内心地喜爱和敬佩这位小个子。Finch不是John那种彰显着勇敢强健的人，也没人会把他错认为是动作英雄。可他克制的外表下却潜藏着巨大的勇气，这令Carter刮目相看。她见过许多次Finch为了救人置自己的性命于不顾。她也见过Finch是多么关心Reese。上帝保佑那些和Reese对着干的人。Carter其实在某种程度上挺怀疑这点的。大概是因为Finch能做到的那些事……远远比John要危险得多。

 

由此而来的结果就是，她越来越关心这偏执而安静的男人。所以，她绝对不会在此刻抛下他。

 

“我会跟着你去医院。”她对Finch柔声道。

 

Carter站在空荡荡的牢房里，一时间有点儿被压得喘不过气。她闭上眼，低头，陷入沉思。她要拿John怎么办？她迟早要告诉John，却又害怕John激烈的反应。即使在最安稳的平日，Reese对他的搭档也是保护欲高涨，Carter确信无论Harold遭受了什么，那个大个子都一定会十倍百倍地报复回来。现在的问题是，自己能阻止他么？应该阻止他么？她明白义警从来不是答案，可当面对诸如HR这样的腐败黑帮势力，或许这也不失为一种解决方案。他们当然不可能由法律途径伸张正义，就像John一直以来和她讲的那样，Harold背离常理选择了这样一条路是有原因的。

 

她睁开眼睛，无意间看到牢房地板上一缕已经干涸的血迹。Harold的血，Carter不想往更坏的方面去想。

 

“眼镜先生已经送到医院了？”

 

Carter猛转身，Fusco正站在牢房门口。

 

“是啊，我这就过去守着。你能收拾一下这里的血迹么——我们可不希望某些聪明的家伙去验DNA。就算我很怀疑他们能找到任何东西。”她问Lionel。

 

“没问题，Carter。”Fusco看上去和Carter一样痛苦。女警官知道自己的搭档非常关心他们神秘的朋友，远比他表现出来的要多得多。她同样无比庆幸Lionel是在HR卧底。倘若他没有接到Simmons的电话，那么就没人能知道Finch发生了什么。

 

“谢谢你，Lionel。稍后见。”最后回头瞥了一眼囚禁着Harold，让他被打得浑身是伤鲜血淋漓的幽暗牢房，Carter离开了15分局。

 

 

**********

 

 

**Chapter 3**

 

 

John和Leon在法院的监控录像上什么都没找到。太多盲区了，随便什么人都可以轻易地避开摄像头，来去无踪。

 

于是前特工回到了图书馆，整理自己的下一步计划，突然电话铃声大作。他见是Carter，接了起来。

 

“Carter，有什么消息么？”John急切地问。

 

“John，我找到他了——”

 

“他在哪儿？”John打断对方，“他还好么？告诉我发生了什么？”

 

“我现在和Finch在一起……他受伤了，不过——”

 

“你说受伤是什么意思？”John再次打断她，比之前更加焦急。

 

“要是你能不再打断我，John，我就会都告诉你了！”Carter厉声道，紧张感让她有点撑不住。

 

“他被打得够呛。我现在和他在医院，不过他会没事的，John，没有特别严重的致命伤。他断了几根肋骨，还有两根手指，除此之外，绝大部分都是割伤和瘀伤。他们想要他留院观察一晚，不过他坚持要走，说自己不喜欢医院。”

 

Harold受伤了。这就是John听见的全部。Harold受伤了，在医院。Harold受伤了，而你居然没有在那里保护他。John的大脑几乎无法正常运转。他不能思考。他需要和Harold讲话。他必须见到Harold——看到他本人，看到他究竟伤成什么样子。

 

“我能和他说几句么，”John声音破碎地问道。

 

“他们刚给他处理完伤口。我是走出病房来给你打电话的。”Carter听上去充满歉意。

 

“好的，好的……”Reese深呼吸，试着集中精神。“我这就去接他，你们在哪儿？”

 

Carter挂上电话，在Finch病房外的椅子上坐下，把脸埋进手掌。她脑子里一直回荡着John的声音，那男人是多么希望此刻能和Harold说上两句话。他听上去悲伤而破碎。她明白Reese一定会把Harold受伤的责任归在他自己身上，甚至当时他根本什么都做不了。

 

十五分钟后，Harold慢慢从里面瘸出来。“快点儿坐下，Harold。”Carter招呼，“John这就过来了。”

 

“你已经告诉他了？”Harold奇怪地既充满希望又相当不赞成，很明显他特别想看到John，但又羞于承认。

 

“Harold，想要John在这儿，这没什么。”Carter柔声安慰，“他是你的朋友。”

 

“我……我能照顾好自己，Detective Carter。”Harold分辩，“这只是……”他顿了顿，好像鼓起勇气似的，“我本应该把这件事处理得更好才对。”

 

“在你遭受了那些之后，惊恐是很自然的。你经历了那么不好的事情，被锁起来，被残忍地殴打刑讯，不知道他们会不会杀了你。不知道自己会不会得救。要是你不觉得脆弱害怕我才会吃惊呢，Harold。”

 

“我必须承认……我确实觉得害怕。请别认为我对你们的能力没有信心，只是John……”Harold很少像现在这样断了话茬。

 

“John让你觉得安全。”Carter替他讲完。

 

“是的。”Harold低声同意。

 

就在这会儿，John直接冲进了急救室，好像被地狱猎犬穷追猛咬一般。他见到Harold，急刹车，毫不掩饰自己的悲恸之情。Harold比一个小时前看上去好多了，可青紫肿起的眼睛，遍布脸庞的割伤和瘀伤，被夹板绷带固定的手指，还有没戴眼镜的茫然，依旧构成了让人心悸的画面。

 

John慢慢向他的朋友走过去，最终跪在他面前，几乎带着恳求，一只手搭上Finch的膝盖。

 

“Harold……”他堪堪开口，根本没法组织出完整的句子；没法再说一个字。

 

“我没事，John。”Harold努力扯出个摇摇欲坠的浅笑，安慰道，“至少我会没事的。”

 

John抬起胳膊，手指轻轻拂过Harold脸颊，细细描画那道道伤痕，就好像他只凭碰触便能将它们治愈似的。他深深凝望Harold的双眼，担忧、懊悔、不知所措，两人无声交流，仿佛彼此就是整个世界。Carter想别开视线，参与他们之间如此私密的一刻令她窘迫不安，但她也同时被这个极度危险的男人身上散发出来的温柔所吸引。她从没见过John的这一面，确实她看过很多次John关心别人，甚至她自己也曾接受过John的关心，可没什么能与这相比。John目不转睛看着Harold，触碰他，好像面前的小个子男人是无价之宝。除了敬畏，她再也想不出别的词来形容。

 

毫无征兆地，John放下手，视线转向Carter，表情瞬间冷峻起来。女警官发现自己正对着一双冷血杀手的眼睛。

 

“谁干的？”Reese质问，声音比寒冰还让人打颤。Carter禁不住缩了缩。

 

“你要做什么，John？”她试探性地问。

 

“我不会问你第二遍，Carter……”John阴暗地警告。女警官叹气。她明白John迟早会找出真相。“Simmons，还有他的几个打手。”她解释。

 

John坚决地点点头，帮助Harold站起来。就在Reese扶着Finch准备走出急诊室的时候，小个子男人停下来，转身看着Carter。

 

“谢谢你，Joss。”他刻意加重了名字上的语气，“为了这一切。”Finch弯出一抹苦笑。

 

“别客气，Harold。自己保重。”

 

Carter看着这两个男人慢慢走出去。Harold几乎整个重心都放在John身上，而John一只手臂紧紧环着Harold的腰。

 

 

**********

 

 

“Michael Snape怎么样了？他安全了么？”在去John公寓的路上，Finch问道。

 

“别担心他了Finch。危险已经解除。他在法院偶然发现了有篡改证据的痕迹，然后开始自己调查。显然他不知道这么做已经给某些人亮了红灯，让他们决定在他把事情捅出去之前灭口。”尽管Reese完全不再关心Michael Snape，依旧耐着性子回答。

 

“发生了什么？”Finch好奇。

 

“我抓到了两个想闯进Snape家的小混混，和他们稍微聊了聊。他们把一切都告诉我了，包括谁是幕后指使。他们不会再打扰Snape了。”

 

“你都干了什么？”Finch怀疑地问。

 

“别担心Finch，我把他们交给警方了……只不过稍微弄坏了点儿而已。”

 

“是啊，好吧……既然事情已经解决，我想……”

 

“没错。现在，我想你告诉我发生了什么。我想知道一切，Finch。”前特工的语气表明他十分希望Finch听话。

 

“我会把一切都告诉你，John。就……不是现在，行么？我只是需要些时间。”

 

John点头，没有费力掩饰自己的不高兴，但终究是同意等等再说。

 

安全回到John的公寓，前特工让Harold靠在沙发上，同时快速给他做了个检查。对医院的处置相当满意，于是他也坐到了Harold的身边。

 

“能帮你清理一下么？”他温和地提出建议。

 

Harold无言以对。他真的很想洗个澡，想冲掉身上干涸的血迹和污垢，可能再把某些记忆也一起洗掉就最好了。但他耻于要John帮忙，他不想在任何层面显示出脆弱或者不得不依赖别人。他这辈子一直都严守着自己独立性，下定决心不去依靠任何人。你骗谁呢，一个声音在耳边不屑道，你已经习惯于依靠John了。是啊，他靠John帮忙拯救号码，也靠John成为自己的朋友。

 

他同样耻于让John看到没有端正三件套保护的自己。他将不得不在John面前宽衣解带，没有漂亮的体格，腰围凸显，手脚细长，不健康的苍白皮肤，更别提浑身上下都是伤。John会怎么想？他会觉得恶心么？

 

Harold正在天人交战的时候，Reese开口道，“我想帮你Harold。我需要帮助你。拜托请让我照顾你。”前特工带着几乎是乞求的腔调。

 

“好吧，Mr. Reese。”Harold拗不过还是同意了，他正式的称呼也是另一种形式的自我保护。

 

John让Harold在沙发上稍等，自己拐到浴室。几分钟之后他再次出现，小心地帮着Finch站起来，两人一起慢慢拖着脚步走回浴室。John扶Finch坐在马桶盖上，这一天的第二次在他面前跪下。他帮着Harold脱掉鞋袜，又伸手解小个子的衬衫纽扣。Harold始终低垂着眼，死死盯住地板，不想在John脱掉他的衬衣，接着是内衣的时候看到那男人的表情。“没关系的Harold。”John察觉到他的不适，安慰道。前特工拉着Harold站起来，脱下他的长裤，帮着站不稳的Finch从脚踝的织物里摆脱。最后，Harold几乎全裸地站在John面前，只穿一条平角裤，尴尬难堪，羞愧难当，眼睛依旧牢牢锁在地板上。

 

John倒抽一口冷气，好像窒息一般的声音把Finch吓了一大跳，猛地从窘迫中醒过神来，连忙抬眼去看前特工。John的视线扫过Harold的身体，并非小个子担心的那种厌恶，而是同情夹杂着愤怒，他仔细看着那些瘀伤青肿，不放过任何一处。

 

“我很抱歉……”前特工嗫嚅。

 

“你没什么可抱歉的，John。我受伤不是你的错。”

 

John站直身子，深深望进Harold的眼睛。“我很抱歉没能更好地保护你……我没有及时过去救你。”他的手指轻轻抚过Harold小臂上尤为严重的擦伤，在Finch能说任何话之前，John低下头，双唇温和地覆了上去。柔软的触感激起一道火花，沿Harold的脊柱直冲而下。“哦……”小个子抽气，John肯定把这当成了鼓励，于是继续，一个接一个的伤痕，John以双手和嘴唇膜拜Harold饱受摧残的皮肤，试着用爱抚和亲吻带走他所有的痛苦。

 

前特工的碰触是温柔的，但留给Harold的却是神经末梢爆炸般的活力。就如同噼里啪啦的电流，好像他的身体在经历了漫长的冬眠后悠悠转醒。多年来的第一次，他觉得自己是真正地活着了。那些因为受伤而折磨他的疼痛煎熬早已淡化消散——可能John的碰触当真有种治愈的魔力。

 

“这样可以么，Harold？”John柔声问，抬眼看他，双唇却没离开Finch的胸口。

 

“是的……John……”

 

John的嘴慢慢沿着Finch的胸膛来到颈边。他磨蹭Harold的耳后，舔他的下颌线，最后以一个飞快刷过小个子双唇的吻结束。唇瓣相交，蝴蝶一样轻柔。这比Harold所希望的要多得多。

 

可他还想要更多。随着一声闷闷的叹息，他抓着John的衣领拉着大个子靠近，加深了亲吻的力度。他张开嘴，做出邀请的姿态，而这回是John呻吟着把舌头滑进Harold口中。Harold啃咬他，John的手臂落到他背后，一只手护着他脆弱的脖颈，另一只手则拉着Harold紧紧抱在怀里，直到彻底消弭了两人之间的距离。Harold只觉得一阵火辣辣的情欲在身子里翻涌，他爬上John结实的胸口，性器抽搐着慢慢勃起，而John的下体也坚硬地顶着他。

 

这一天发生的事情终于在Finch身上报应了回来，他能感觉到双腿开始打颤，几乎要撑不住自己的体重。随着另一声低喘，John稍稍后退，一根手指压上Finch的唇。“就算我再想进行下去，你现在的情况也不适合这么做。”前特工微笑。

 

失望的情绪漫上Harold心头，但John是对的——他现在根本不能进行任何床上运动——可这并不意味着就必须停止一切。这简直太美妙了，是他全部的遐想，而他不愿意自己的美梦就这样匆匆结束。要是他误解了怎么办？毕竟是他把亲吻带到了下一步。或许这并不是John想要的，他是为了避免伤害自己的感情才顺从。假如John吻他只是出于同情或者某些错位的内疚呢？倘若，冷静下来之后，John意识到自己并不想要Finch呢。Harold会怀念这短暂相触的。

 

“先帮你洗干净，然后你就能休息了。”John打断了他的心理斗争。

 

没给他机会再次胡思乱想，John一把拉下Finch的短裤，扶着他迈进浴缸，自己也跟着站进去。前特工用毛巾沾上肥皂，轻柔擦洗Harold的身子，小心处理瘀伤，割伤和那些青肿。Harold向后靠着大个子员工，闭上眼，暂时纵容自己享受这一刻。

 

 

**********

 

 

Harold洗过澡后，John又帮他换上一套加厚睡衣，把老板安置在沙发上，自己则去给两个人弄吃的。

 

一边给芝士煎蛋卷调配料，他一边想着刚刚浴室里发生的事。他其实没打算吻Harold的，可当他看到那男人一点一点暴露出的、满是伤痕的身体，他发自内心想给对方安慰。另外，说实话，他也需要用肢体上的接触来让自己放心，让自己确定Harold在这儿，他会好起来。

 

当Harold那么热情地回应他时，John很吃惊，小个子老板加深了他们的吻，直到这不再仅仅是安抚和宽慰；直到这变成了欲望渴求和承诺。至少John希望这是某种承诺。Harold不是那种会玩弄别人感情的人，他不会图有趣才引着John陷进去。可毕竟他经历了创伤和痛苦，这能让人表现得根本不是他们自己。如果Harold只是因为自己的受伤而恐惧，想找个肩膀求得安慰呢？冷静下来之后他会不会意识到自己犯了个错误？

 

煎蛋卷出锅，他装了两个盘子，端到沙发前。前特工在Harold身边坐下，开始狼吞虎咽。小个子男人则用叉子搅来搅去，偶尔才吃上一小口，表情满是担忧。

 

“怎么了Harold？”John关切地问。

 

“呃……关于刚才发生的那些，Mr. Reese。我很抱歉这么说，但我占了你的便宜。”Harold低头盯着自己的盘子，拒绝接触John的视线。

 

“我不明白你是怎么觉得你占了便宜，Harold。这通常暗示着你让我做了一些我不想做的事。”

 

Harold闻言猛地抬头，眼睛也不眨地盯着Reese的脸，寻找哪怕最细微的一丝嘲讽，或者任何东西，能证明他在说谎。“你真的想要？”他按捺着声音中的期待。

 

“当然。我想要吻你已经好久了。我只是不知道你也有同样的想法。”

 

“那为什么你之前要拦着我？”小个子老板半是迷惑半是挫败。

 

“哦Harold，”前特工深情道，“当我说，我想要更进一步，我是认真的。相信我，我满脑子想的都是这个。但我只是希望你能考虑清楚，因为下一次再有这种情况，我们一旦开始可就停不下来了。”

 

“哦……”Harold轻叹，明显有些不知所措。

 

“我就把这当成你也想要同样的事情？”这回轮到John心里打鼓了。

 

“是的，我想要（Yes, I do），”Harold坚定不移，“可我觉得还有些是你应该知道的，John。”

 

John只觉得胃里猛地绞紧，心有余悸，“是什么？”他不确定自己真的想听见答案。

 

“这绝不仅仅是性……这是比那多得多的东西，至少对我来讲。我爱你……我想我已经爱了你有段日子了。我明白很可能你根本不会有同样的想法，但我觉得你应该知道。要是这样会让你有任何不适，那么我尊重你——”

 

“Harold，别说了。”Reese打断他，一个大大的微笑挂在他英俊的脸上。“我也是！我也爱你。”他眼睛亮闪闪的，栖身靠近，在Finch鼻尖轻轻一啄。“我真高兴咱们把事情都搞定了。”前特工咧嘴笑得无比灿烂。

 

“来吧，我们上床。”John催促道。

 

前特工扶着Harold躺上那张巨大的双人床，自己去洗个战斗澡。回来的时候，他看到Harold姿势别扭地仰面躺着，两眼直勾勾望着天花板。

 

“怎么了？”John柔声问。

 

“我害怕睡着。”Harold承认。“每次我闭上眼，我就会回到那个牢房……”

 

John爬上床，躺在他搭档身边。“嘘，没事的，Harold，”他安慰道，伸手把小个子男人搂进怀里。“睡吧，我会看着你的。”Reese在Harold耳边喃喃低语。

 

感觉到怀里的人开始放松，慢慢沉入梦乡，John心满意足地叹了口气，搂着对方的手臂又收紧了几分。Harold总算在他应该待的地方了，在他怀里，让John能守着他，保护他。前特工闭了闭眼，终于踏实下来。

 

 

**********

 

 

**尾声**

 

 

Patrick Simmons警官打个哆嗦醒过来，脖子上一阵难受的痉挛。他试着抬手去揉，却发现胳膊被死死绑住动弹不得。他脑子还没彻底转过来，这让他花了点儿时间才发现自己的四肢都被捆在了一张金属椅子上。发生什么了？他这是在哪？

 

他努力回想自己记忆中的最后一件事。轮值结束后他正离开分局，走到自己的车旁边，然后……没有然后了。他肯定是遭遇了埋伏，可对方是谁？这些年他着实有不少死对头，如今任何人都能针对他。可大多数人都清楚他和HR的关系，也晓得不要跟他杠上。所以这就把嫌疑人的范围缩小到了屈指可数的几个，嗯，几个发了疯甘愿冒险的家伙。

 

他环顾四周，试着先找出自己在哪儿，然后再想个逃跑计划。他目前是一个人，可他不知道这种状态持续了多久。这儿看上去像个地堡，可能二十乘十平方尺。除了他坐着的那把椅子之外，整个房间里唯一的另一件家具就是第二把椅子。

 

随着Simmons评估环境，他开始越来越不安。要是能挣脱……但捆着他的绳子令人痛苦地稳固，不论是谁下手，肯定是个行家。

 

就在这时，门打开了，一个有几分熟悉的男人走进来。“西装男”，Simmons想起来，就是他阻挠HR杀掉那个叫Turing的女人。男人盯着Simmons，面无表情，双眼冷峻，视线如刀锋。Simmons在这份压力下禁不住开始冒汗。

 

“你好啊Simmons。”男人声音沉稳，波澜不惊，却奇怪地充满了险恶的味道。

 

“你想要什么？你会后悔的——绑架警员……”Simmons结结巴巴威胁。

 

“我们就是来聊聊天而已。”男人从腰带上拽出一把长长的猎刀，拉过第二张椅子，坐在Simmons跟前。他很随意地靠在椅背上，一根手指轻轻上下抚过刀刃，眼睛始终没离开自己的猎物。

 

“我是来给你讲个故事，关于一个支离破碎的战士，还有那个救了他的男人……”

 

 

END

 


End file.
